


The Girl from Wutai

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the song that goes through Yuffie's head wherever she goes. It's also to the tune of her theme song. Nice and bouncy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl from Wutai

I’m Yuffie

And I am the girl from Wutai

And if you

Aren’t careful you will find

That I like Materia

More than anything

So hold on to it or

I’ll make you loudly sing

“Give it back!”

 

Because you know that I want it

Because you know that I need it

Because you know that if I get half a chance

I’ll keep it

And never give it back

 

I’m Yuffie

And I am the girl from Wutai

And y’know

I don’t care I’m scammin’ you guys

Who cares if the Planet dies

If I am kickass strong

But I know that I’d better leave

Because before long

You’ll want it back

 

So you know why I want it

So you know why I need it

So you know that if I get half a chance

I’ll keep it

And never give it—

Back!


End file.
